Jane Penvellyn
Jane Penvellyn is the daughter of Hugh Penvellyn and his first wife, Renee. Biography Curse of Blackmoor Manor In 2004, Jane is living in Blackmoor Manor with her father, her great-aunt Letitia Drake, and her stepmother, Linda. She is terribly lonely and bored, asking Nancy to play games together every time Nancy talks to her. She thinks Blackmoor Manor is old, cold, and creepy and she hates living there. Her room is filled with interesting things including the Penvellyn family tree (of which Jane is quite knowledgeable), a framed photo of her birth mother, a krolmeister toy oven with which cakes for Loulou can be made, and an extremely old picture book passed down throughout her family. She is becoming the newest initiate to the Penvellyn family secret, with Ethel Bossiny's help. When Nancy discovers the Penvellyn treasure, Jane follows her and tries to take it, but gets trapped in an airless, steel box until Nancy rescues her. Jane confesses that she made Linda think she was turning into the Beast of Blackmoor because she wanted Hugh to get back together with her real mother, who is an opera singer in Paris. Jane had put her uncle Roger's hair medicine in Linda's moisturizer (she had tried experimenting with it on her guinea pig first, accidentally killing it) and put Mrs. Drake's allergy pills in Linda's food to make her feel tired. Jane is a big fan of Brady Armstrong. She has a poster of him and his show, Four Petunia Highway, and a picture of him with hearts drawn on it. She loves collecting games to play with people and wants to make computer games when she grows up. She is fond of art and her doodles can be found everywhere in her room. Danger by Design In 2006, Nancy discovers that Jane has a website with little flash games on it that have become quite popular. The logo for it is Jane's guinea pig. Minette can't seem to stop playing one and get to work. It appears that her aunt plays the games as well, using the name "LettyD". Lessons Jane's regular lessons are from 6:00 (AM) to 14:00 (2:00 PM), at which time she is not available. Below is a list of some of the topics Ethel teaches her: * Brigette Penvellyn: Biography, Interests, Learn/Sing/Discuss "The Ballad of Brigette" * French: Workbook pgs. 85- 105, Present, simple past, and future verb conjunctions (etre, aimer, avoir, finir, dire), French History (18th Century) * Latin: Second-declension nouns (puer, filius, cantus, vir, convivium), History of the Roman coliseum * Science: Gravity and the weight of objects, Winter star constellations (Northern hemisphere) * Math: Geometry pgs. 46- 59, Algebra pgs. 78- 94 * English: Read/discuss A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens, Write two analyses of characters from Dickens' book * Art Projects: Draw Brigette's favorite star constellations, Draw and color most favorite character from Dickens' book, Draw and color least favorite character from Dickens' book, Create an illustration for "The Ballad of Brigette" Quotes * "Oh we'll have such fun! Let's play a game!" * "No key without toil, no fire without oil..." * "My actions ensure that my name will endure to the end. Penvellyn." * "I totally love that show. Isn't Brady Armstrong so dreamy? Total hottie." * "Nancy, I'm so afraid! Someone just sent me this horrid message! That symbol is a rune. Right side up, it means protection, like a shield. But there it's upside down which means I'm in danger." * "A rock? Six hundred years of secrets, and mystery, and puzzles, all because of some stupid rock? No way. There must be something under it." * "Do you think Brady Armstrong is cute?" * "No flies on you, Nancy Drew." Category:Characters Category:Curse of Blackmoor Manor Category:Culprits Category:Females Category:Penvellyn Family Category:Nancy Drew Video Game Characters